The use of both Bluetooth (BT) and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) has gained popularity in recent years. BT systems provide short distance wireless links for exchanging data over short distances (e.g., generally 10 meters or less, although some BT devices may operate within a larger range) to and from fixed and mobile devices, creating personal area networks (PANs). WLANs provide connectivity to devices that are located within a slightly larger geographical area, such as the area covered by a building or a campus, for example. WLAN systems are based on IEEE 802.11 standard specifications, typically operate within a 100-meter range, and are generally utilized to supplement the communication capacity provided by traditional wired Local Area Networks (LANs) installed in the same geographic area as the WLAN system. There are some instances and circumstances where it is desirable to operate both BT and WLAN systems for enhanced functionality. Certain communication devices, such as desktop or laptop computers, mobile phones, PDAs, or other handheld consumer devices, may be capable of receiving and/or sending both BT and WLAN signals.
However, simultaneous coexistence of BT and WLAN signals is a major concern in many handheld consumer devices, since the two signals occupy the same frequency band of 2.4 to 2.5 GHz. Because of the limited bandwidth, spectrum sharing may be necessary to accommodate multiple users. Multiple users may also result in significant interference between operating devices. Moreover, in some instances, devices other than handheld consumer devices, such as devices using microwave signals or medical equipment, operate in this frequency spectrum and may produce significant interference or blocking signals that may affect BT and/or WLAN transmissions. As such, there is a need for a way to allow BT and WLAN coexistence, in particular allowing the respective signals to be received simultaneously.